Under the Crypt
by Angela5
Summary: Imagine, a demon with a major grudge against spike. The death of an ex girlfriend threatens Xander and Spike's relationship, throwing problem after problem at them. They fight it off well. Until one of them goes missing. Then what do they do. Review.
1. Blood Lust

_Note:__this is my first attempt at a real story about these guys. If it seems boring now, don't worry it will get better. If you have any suggestions or comments please e-mail me or review it. I need to know what you think and I want to know if I should keep going. It is a very long story in my opinion, but my friends have told me the idea is great. So. Enjoy._

Under the crypt

Prologue

"I don't care if he makes you happy!" she screamed. This was beyond imagination.

"Oh come on Buffy. Be reasonable."

"No. I refuse to except the fact that you are dating…well…that." She pointed an accusing finger at the blonde next her precious Xander. Xander sighed a heavy sigh. She was never going to get over the fact that he had been dating one of her enemies for 5 straight months without telling her. "Not only is he dead, but well… he's a he. Your not gay Xander." Buffy was almost on the verge of tears. "Your straight. You always have been. You dated Cordelia for god's sake. You don't get much more straight than that. I mean… it's Spike. He's dead, chipped, evil, blood sucking Spike." She attempted to appeal to his smarter side by listing all the bad qualities about the vampire. It wasn't working.

"You don't know him like I do Buffy. He's not that bad once you get to know him."

"I guess not. Matter of fact I've been told I'm not only nice, but even sweet and charming at some points." That was Spike. He was sitting on the couch calmly looking down at his nails like this was boring. Everyone else was either standing, or not there. Buffy shot him a glare.

"And you. Don't you think I see right through you? You've hated Xander since you met him. What changed? Did you see the opportunity to finally get to me? Use him as a wall to finally break me down."

"It's not like that Buffy."

"How would you know. You hated him just as much. He said so himself. He's charming and sweet. Perfect way to persuade you. I thought you were better than that Xander." She didn't even yell the last comment. It just fell out of her mouth.

"Look Buffy. I don't care what you think. I just wanted you to know."

"There is nothing I can say is there?" she was sad now. Not angry. Disappointed even. 

"No. There isn't." Xander paused. "I really need you to see me through on this Buffy."

"No I won't. I obviously can't stop it, but I don't condone it, and I will have no part in it."

"I hope not. I'm a one man kinda guy slayer." Spike really wasn't being much of a help. Xander shot him a please shut up look.

"Fine. Be that way. I won't stop it, but I won't have anything to do with even acknowledging it." And then she walked out of the shop. Everyone else looked dumbfounded. They were still in shock. Buffy had reacted, but they were still processing it. Xander + Spike. Could any good come from that? Or worse. Any bad?

Chapter one

1 year later

"Have we found anything yet?" Giles had his glasses in one hand and was pinching the bridge of his nose with the other. He was extremely tired. The whole group had been there since noon working on this project and it was now 3 am. 

"No not yet I'm afraid." Buffy dropped yet another book onto the table. She was used to all the studying and slaying and dusty book stuff, but even this was a little much. "Oh coarse maybe if someone would stop playing dumb and actually help us for once we might actually have something to work on." She looked pointedly at Spike. 

"Oi!  Watch it Slayer. I might hear you or something. Besides I already told you I don't know a thing." Spike went back to the book he was only half-heartedly looking through. He shut it and looked up. "Why are you so dead set in thinking this is the demon we are after anyway?" Buffy looked blank for a moment trying to think of a good answer. She really didn't have one. "Come on Slayer. Enlighten us. What makes you think that this is the one we are looking for? This is a hell mouth after all, and after wreaking havoc, or trying to, for a few years I have become just slightly aware with the fact that there is more than 1 or two demons on it. What is so special about this one?" he leaned back in the chair and crossed arms challenging her. 

"Well there is the fact that someone is killing off vampires." She pointed out. "And the fact that most of the deaths were not caused by me." She quickly added before the bleached brain could hotly point out that she was the Slayer. "Now from what we know," she now turned away from Spike and addressed the whole group. "In the past 4 weeks the vampire mortality rate has gone up by…" she counted on her fingers, "a lot. And we know that any demon in their right mind, that was aloud to kill, "she looked pointedly at Spike. "Would not kill off other demons. I have also heard on good authority that this specific chaos demon checked into sunny dale right at the time this started happening. Now Spike. Are you sure there is nothing you know about our little helper, so to speak?" she leaned over the back of his chair and pulled her head around to look at him. 

"Bloody hell Slayer. I told you. I know nothing. When are you gonna get that through your thick skull?" 

"Oh come on Spike. This just so happens to be the same chaos demon your precious Druscilla ran off with. Now don't you think it's funny that he should show up without her for no apparent reason?" Spike just sat there glaring.

"Look Slayer. If you know so much why do you have us hear from noon to almost sunrise looking up ulterior motives? Do you realize how hard it is to get here in the daytime?"

"Do you realize how much I do not care?" Pause. "Guess not. Well I don't I just want to know who is doing such a good job of stealing my work, and I want to know if this is a good or bad thing." She sat down on the sofa and opened up another book clearly bring the argument to an end. 

"Fine. You stay here and you look for your job stealer and go about your little thoughts of evil. I have nothing to do with this. I don't even care about what happened to Dru. The fact that I may somehow distantly know the guy does not make it my fault. And it's not my problem. So I am outta here." He looked away from her. And headed for the door. "Xanpet are you coming home now or are you stay here for a little while longer." His tone had dropped significantly. It was now natural rather than sarcastic and spiteful.

"Yeah I'm coming now. It's late anyway. I doubt we'll find anything tonight." Xander picked up his coat and followed Spike out the door.

_Damn Slayer. Why is it whenever something goes more than a little bit wrong it's my fault? One of these days that little habit is gonna come back to bite her in her sour ass. And I'll be a bleedin' ponce before I care more than once. Looks like Xander caught up okay. Hope he doesn't start talking yet. If he does I'll just tell him something dumb to change the subject till later. I wonder if he knows that the toaster is broken? _

_Wow he is really pissed. You can always count on Buffy to do that. And to think I thought she was really warming up to him. Guess not. Damn. How am I gonna fix this one. Yell at Buffy? No wouldn't work. Just make her laugh. Yell at Spike? No he is never the one that starts it. Oh I'll think of something. He looks kinda broody. I'll talk to him about it later. I guess now wouldn't be a good time to tell him we need a new toaster._

Back at the magic box

"Why you gotta be so hard on him Buffy. If he says he doesn't know anything he doesn't know anything." Willow was once again lecturing the group in her calm sweet voiced way.

"That's the thing. He knows something. I can just tell." 

"How can you tell? Was it the I don't know that tripped you off or the I don't care. I kinda missed the part where he knows something."

"Look Willow, I know your just standing up for Xander, but I don't trust Spike as far as I can throw him." Willow gave her a weird look. 

"I've been there Buffy. You can throw that guy about 30 yards if you wanted to."

"But he point is I wouldn't." she skulked. "Xander gave me a hands off rule so unless he does something death penalty worthy I can't touch the bleached wonder."

"The… I… look I'm not saying you have to trust the guy. Just don't jump to conclusions unless you have some real solid evidence that it was his fault."

"That's my Willow. Always with the logic."

"Yes. Logic is good. It keeps you grounded and informed."

"Yet you do magic which defies just about every logical law ever written?"

"Well yeah, but I understand them both well enough to determine and mesh the boundaries." Everyone looked at her like she was nuts, but Tara. "Plus it is really cool and sometimes you get colorful sparks." The room died down and one by one everyone went home.

_Note: __well that is the first chapter. Tell me how I did. I will post each chapter as I get it up. They will only come a few at a time, at the most, but I will be working on it so they should come along quickly. Another thing. Please let me know if I'm not being true to the characters. I want them to stay as close to the real Buffy as possible. Thanks._


	2. Scoobie's Only

_Note: __well here's the next chapter. Enjoy._

Chapter two

"You should really just learn to ignore Buffy." 

"Oh I learned that a log time ago. It's just the super hearing thing. Sometimes you just can't help it. But I'll tell you, that girl has a lot of nerve trying to blame this on me. She has no proof whatsoever that this has anything to do with me."

"Yeah. I know." He looks over at Spike on the bed. "But it is really getting to you though isn't it. The fact that he's here, but she is nowhere to be seen."

"Well of coarse it does. I mean. Wouldn't you be curious if not a bit worried?"

"Yeah. I don't blame you. But it's probably just a coincidence. I mean. It might not be him. God knows we've enough chaos demons to know that there is more than just a few."

"Your probably right. I'm better off forgetting about it. Thinking about Dru just always pissed me off anyway." Xander turned out the light and Spike got behind him and wrapped his arms around Xander's waist. The two were out before they could say goodnight.

The next afternoon Xander woke up to the soft ringing of his cell phone on the nightstand next to him. _God who could this be?_

"Hello." 

"Hi Xander."

"Hey Willow. 'Sup?" _What does she want? I just saw her a few hours ago._

"Oh not much. Umm. Do you think you would be up to coming to the shop tonight?"

"Oh no we aren't having another research telethon are we?"

"Oh no nothing like that. Just typical Scooby meeting."

"Really haven't had one of those since high school. It's never just the Scooby's anymore."

"Okay I lied. It's not just a meeting. Me and Tara found something out right after we got home early this morning."

"Well what was it?"

"I can't tell you over the phone. Be here by six tonight okay?"

"Your already there?"

"Well yeah. It's quarter to five Xander."

"Wow. I just woke up. Okay I'll tell Spike."

"NO! I mean… no. Don't tell Spike. I thought he might wanna stay home today after the whole thing with Buffy. Okay… that is okay. Right?"

"Yeah sounds good. I'll you later."

"Bye." And he hung up. _Wow Willow's a little jumpy today. Has Tara been giving her regular coffee again? Well I better get up. Didn't mean to sleep so late. Better get up._

Xander changed deciding he'd get a shower later and headed out to the main room to find Spike. _Where is he? It's not like he can go anywhere. Whoa!_

Suddenly Xander found himself pinned to the living room wall with Spike against his chest kissing him savagely. He responded quickly and opened his mouth to receive the tongue that was slowly forcing its way inside. _He must be feeling better!_ They spent the next few minutes kissing until Xander needed to come up for air.

"Feeling better?" he asked catching his breath.

"Much. How did you notice so quick?" 

"Maybe the fact that you pounced on me before I said hi, and that can mean a few things. 1. I'm horney so take me to the nearest piece of furniture and screw me. 2. I'm horney so take me to the nearest piece of furniture so I can screw you. 3. You looked so hot I couldn't resist. 4. I'm just in a good mood and wanted to show you, or 5. I'm pissed as the bloody devil, make me feel better." Spike watched amused as Xander ticked off various reasons for his forthcoming affection.

_Wow. Xanpet sure does know how I work. But he fails to conceive that I can feel more than one of those reasons at once. Boy would be going nutters if he found out my reasons were not only 4, but 1, 2, and 3 as well._

"So how did you figure out which one."

"Oh I don't. I just know that your not mad cause when you do that when your mad you don't have a hard on till after we start." He moved his hand down to lightly grab Spike's crotch. "This was already here." And with that he walked into the kitchen.

_Damn he's good. Got get me some more of that._

_I really set him off now. He's gonna want more. I wonder what number it really was?_ By now Spike had come up behind Xander and had wrapped his arms around him.

"So tell me pet. Are you going to finish what you started back there?" he gently bit the side of Xander's neck suggestively.

"What do you mean what I started. You had me up against a wall. You started it so technically I have nothing to finish. You do." And he hotly took his cereal bar out onto the sofa. Spike stood there with his mouth to the floor.

_Oh god what have I started. I just keep asking for it don't I. I am trying to make him feel better about yesterday and what do I do.  I give him what he wants and then I tease him into submission only to leave him hanging and wondering how to come up with a good comeback, which I know he will have, and knowing him it will be better than mine. See he's walking out of the kitchen now acting all smart and British. Why can't I ever just be smart and do the normal thing and pounce on him like any real guy would do? Oh that's right. My name is Xander and I have a problem, I love to put my self through hell. I live on a hell mouth, fight demons with my Slayer friend, and I date a nasty master vampire who I constantly tease and try to piss off. Do you have some sort of prescription I could take for this disease?_

_Look at him. He knows it's coming. He has no idea what it is but I bet he's killing himself for it. It's actually very amusing. The combined look of thought, frustration, anticipation, and the all out need to be... well I don't know…finished off. Oh I'll finish him off all right. _

Spike pulled the cereal bar out of Xander's hands and threw it on the ground while pinning him to the sofa.

"Spike what are you doing?" he questioned.

"Just what you told me to."

"I didn't tell you to steal my morning dose of junk food while holding me down on a squishy pillow."

"No but you did tell me I had something to finish. And I plan on finishing it. If it means stealing your bloody food then so be it." And he leaned down and placed a searing kiss on Xander's lips. Xander fell into it, almost grateful for being stupid and teasing. He loved the fact that vampires had all this stamina. They could just keep on going. Even when humans couldn't do that. It was funny in a way. Spike was dead yet he had more energy than Xander, but they were both equal on the active sex drive thing. They both had plenty of it. While the two fought for power with their mouths Xander took the initiative in getting Spike out of his tank top.

_Damn the vamps got muscle. Like I haven't noticed it before, but does something like that stay with you when you die. Can you even gain weight? Whatever._

_So now he decides he has to finish, but no. He has to play hard to get, he wants it worse than I do, and that's saying something. You think the little bugger never got any. Well one thing's for sure. I always put out. If I didn't I'd positively bust. Oh damn what's he doing now?_

Xander had managed to undo the zipper on Spike's jean and had gotten them down to his knees. He now his hands firmly on Spike's ass and was pulling Spike down closer to him if that was possible. In the end the only thing that happened was Spike's erection was thrust into Xander's hips. It caused them both to moan out in pleasure.

"As much as you'll try to kill me for saying this I don't have time for this."

"Spike looked down at him.

"What do you mean."

"There is an emergency Scooby meeting soon. Just me, Buffy and Willow."

"But we're not done. We haven't even started." _Oh god he's whining. Please don't whine._

"I really gotta do this. You just stay here. I'll be back soon." He changed his mind and decided to get a shower now since he had time. "I'm just gonna get a quick shower, and then go."

"Well can I at least come with?"

"No. Then I'll take twice as long. Willow's nice, but she'll kick my ass if I'm late. And she's really got the Wiggins today." He kissed Spike and then sat up to push him to the other end of the couch. He walked into the bathroom and started the shower. A few minutes later the shower opened and Spike stepped in.

"Ah. Spike. I told you no."

"Since when do I ever listen?"

"You listen a lot. I trained you to listen."

"First of all mate, I'm not just some puppy to train, and since when do I ever listen when you turn down sex."

"Good point, but you should have at least taken off the rest of you clothes. Spike was standing in there on his undershirt and boxers, which were now sopping wet.

"Oh well they dry. Now where were we? Anyone got a map?" while Xander was pondering this curious statement Spike resumed the assault on his lips. This time taking it a bit further by pinching his nipples. Xander quickly succeeded in getting rid of the rest of Spike's clothing, which were now in a pile right outside of the shower door which Xander then closed. He moaned into Spike's mouth. Satisfied with the reaction Spike's hands moved lower to stroke Xander now erect cock. This succeeded in getting a louder moan of Xander. Spike slowly pumped Xander never losing contact with his lips. He moved his other hands around Xander's body to find the tight hole, and Spike circled it with his index finger causing Xander to whine for more. Spike carefully turned him around so that Xander could use the wall for support and so that he had better access. He inserted one finger into the hole, much to Xander's satisfaction and then two more, slowly stretching him. Spike laid a perfect row of kisses along Xander's spine. Holding onto to Xander's hip with one hand and the wall with the other Spike slowly thrust up into Xander, causing him to gasp quickly at the tightness. Xander's breathing was quick, and he was already pushing back against Spike silently begging him to move. Spike started a quick but steady pace. He continued this until he slammed into Xander's prostate making Xander squeal a little.

"Oh god do that again." so Spike did. He increased his speed by just a little.

"You like that baby?"

"Oh fuck yeah. Oh god. Don't stop. You stop and I'll kill you."

"No chance of that pet." Spike was quickly losing control. 

"Oh god. I know you got more than that." Spike slammed into Xander as hard as he could repeatedly. He wasn't going to last much longer if he kept this up. He used one of his hands to reach around Xander and grab onto his cock. He started pumping to the rhythm he was pounding into Xander. Fast and hard. The two by now were practically screaming from the pleasure.

"Oh god yeah…that's it. Harder. Oh fuck yes."

"I know. Damn you are so good." Xander reacted to this by tightening his muscles around Spike. That was all Spike could take and he came long and hard into Xander. It felt like the orgasm lasted for hours rather than a few minutes. He was calming down, but kept going until finally Xander to finished. They fell to the bottom of the shower, exhausted. Then they cleaned up and got out. 

"Aren't you glad I didn't listen."

"Aren't I always." Xander thought back on all the times he tried to turn down a good fuck, but Spike ignored him.

"Yep. Just making sure you didn't change you mind." Spike laid down on the bed.

"Oh shit I'm late. I gotta go. Like now. Bye. I'll be home in an hour or so." He leaned down on the bed and kissed Spike quickly.

"What the fuck was that?" he asked. 

"Huh."

"Come back and fix it." 

"Fine." He leaned back down and really kissed Spike. He caught the vamps upper lip in his mouth and sucked on it for a few seconds and then licked his lips. Spike quickly opened his mouth to give Xander access, and to meet Xander's tongue with his own. After a minute of this they pulled apart and Xander stood up again.

"Better?"

"Oh like I had to twist your arm!" and then Xander left to go to the magic box.


	3. Open Books

**_Note: _**_here's chapter 3. I don't know how you guys like it so far, or if you're even reading it, but incase you are let me know what you think._

Chapter three 

Spike walked through the cemetery swinging his arms idly. He was bored Xander had left all by himself assuming he wanted a chance to get away from Buffy. That was the exact opposite of what he wanted, but if it kept Xander happy…

Who does that bint think she is? Walking around thinking she knows everything just because she was part of some bloody prophecy. Why did Xander want me to stay home? I want to be there. To chew her out when she finds out that I had nothing to do with these stupid deaths. What does she think I have nothing better to do with my time than kill random vampires like myself for no odd reason? Guess so. Well I'll be right there to rub it in her face when she finds out she was wrong.

He continued to walk for some time. He had just needed to get out for a while. To think and have some room to do what he pleased without breaking anything. He rather liked the cemetery. It was full of memories and stuff of that sort. It was very comforting in an odd dead demon sort of way. 

Not watching where he was going he walked head long into something very small, yet very solid, knocking him down. He looked up to find Buffy staring down at him with a look of surprise. 

"Spike. What are you doing out here?" she asked helping him up.

"The normal night thing. You know the thing where vampires, like myself, go out at night and stalk people. What about you? Thought you and the others were having a private friendship club meeting." He dusted himself off.

"Right. That ended about a half an hour ago. I guess it shouldn't shock me that you do leave the house. I just didn't think I would see you out tonight is all."

"Well I got bored. Didn't feel like sitting around the house all by my lonesome so I came out for a bit. And why are you being so nice to me? Right about now would be the time where you would be bitchin' at me for not being home when Xander got there just to have something to yell about. What's up Slayer?"

"Oh nothing. I just didn't want to fight with you tonight. I don't have the energy, the patience, or the will. I'm gonna patrol for a bit yet. You wanna come?"

"Okay now I know you've gone barmy. Since when do you want me within 10 miles of you let alone fighting next to you." 

"I don't know. I could use the company, and the help. I can't be so bad."

"As flattered as I am Slayer, you're scaring me a bit and I really should get home. Xander has no idea that I left, let alone where I am. Goodnight." And he turned around and began to walk off.

"Goodnight Spike."

So where the heck is he. He leaves. I have no idea where he is. Sure this isn't he first time, and I did leave him here by himself. I don't own him he can go where he wants, but still I can't imagine anything he would have had to do tonight that I don't know about. Is that the door? It must be him.

"Hey we're you've been?" he asked. Spike was pulling off his duster and throwing it casually on the chair.

"Out." He answered going to the fridge. 

"Care to elaborate on that babe?" Xander leaned against the wall amused.

"The cemetery. Bumped into our Slayer actually. She was acting a bit out it." He bit into a cold pack of blood. 

_Uh oh. She didn't do anything stupid, or let anything slip I hope. No she'd know better. We agreed that I'd tell him._

"How so?" he asked casually. 

"Well she walked right into me. It's not like I was watching where I was going, but obviously neither was she. Waked straight into like she could go through or something. Then she helped me up. Then asked why I was there like she cared, and then to top it all off…she asked me to come patrolling with her mate. Not like Buffy at all. Going to have to check what she is on. So how about you pet. Have fun at your little powwow?"

"Not really. It was more of a discussion than a "powwow" as you say."

"Find anything new?" Spike draped himself lazily over the sofa.

"Um… yeah. We found out the reason for all those deaths."

"So whose fault is it, so I can go talk to the bugger?"

"Well when you think about it…it's dru's fault." Xander tried to make it sound casual. Didn't work. Spike fell off the couch completely.

"Bleeding hell. What do you mean her fault?"

"You might want to settle down for the rest of this." Spike was standing up now whiting for an answer.

"I'm fine thank you very much now spill."

"Spike the reason all those vampires were killed was because that chaos demon she ran off with is pissed at every single of you, and is taking revenge for dru's death."

"What do mean her death? She's already dead." It was easy to pick up on what Xander wouldn't say outright, but Spike was genuinely confused. Then it clicked in his head and he sunk to the floor. Xander wasn't sure if he was going to cry, pass out, or break something. He walked over and tried to pick Spike back up to make him feel better, but Spike just shoved him off. He stood up, grabbed his duster and went flying out the door, once again headed for an unknown destination to Xander. 

_Oh god what is he going…_

"Where is he? Do you know?" Spike was back in the door asking Xander a question.

"What?" Xander was slow in catching.

"The demon luv. Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah. Your old place. Spike you're not going to…" he was cut off with Spike slamming the door shut again.

_Again what is he doing? I hope it's nothing stupid. God. He is so unpredictable, and spontaneous, and he is so quick to jump. Uhh I wish he would talk to me. I wonder if I should follow him?_

But Xander didn't follow him. He just waited for his mate to return and explain himself, just like Xander knew he would.

Spike wasn't rushing now. He was just pacing slowly.

_I'm so calm. Why am I so calm? Is it right that I should be so calm? I mean it's dru. And she's dead. Should I be so uncaring? Why the bloody hell is she dead in the first place. If she had stayed with me this never would have happened. We would have stayed happy, and she would be fine, and I would be fine, and everything would be fine. But then there's Xander? Where does he fit into all this? He in a sort has replaced dru. Sure he's no vamp, but I like him. Love him even. Even if I'm over dru…why am I so calm?_

The thoughts perplexed him in never ending circles. It all lead back to Xander, and why he could care less about dru. Would he have been happier if she had stayed? 

He continued to think these thoughts until he eventually was in front of his owl crypt. A place that had once given him a feeling of familiarity, and home now gave him nothing but choices.

_If I go in I could get some answers, maybe even some closure, and if I don't I could be safe in knowing she is gone, and not worry about how horrible the end might be. I may find things I have never wanted to hear, and I may hear something that'll make me cry if possible. I could go home and be satisfied in knowing that at least I know where she is, and that she is safe, and yet I don't think I could forgive myself if I just turned and walked away._

"I know you're out there Spike. You might as well come in. sunrise might come before you make up your mind." Came the drawl of the demon. Having no further excuse of any sort to leave Spike let himself into the doorway. The place was so different. It had been some time since he had been there. The place was now very dusty and full of spider webs that hadn't been there. The furniture looked the same, having never seen the light of day, only dustier. 

"Well then. Explain yourself." He demanded. _Might as well get right to the point. Don't want to be here longer than I have to._

"I have nothing to defend myself or explain for."

"You know what I mean. Dru. What happened to dru?" he was easily losing his temper.

"Dru's dead."

"I know that you bloody dolt. Tell how. Tel me why. Tell me now." 

"Long story short…we were in brazil for quite some time. Having a newfound sense of adventure in a new place dru took the liberty of gallivanting off turning people right and left. Giving back her little bit of joy she called it. Well some went better than others. One in particular came back. He stole dru out of our very place and tied her to a cross on a hill. They took me and tied me in a back room. They didn't want me messing with 'the plan'. She was tied to a cross screaming for hours, and I can only imagine the mark left on her back. Then they left. They just left, letting the daylight take her."

"Well that wasn't short at all." Spike spat hardly believing what he heard. _What kind of vampire is unhappy to be one? Having no soul and all they don't care. I would know. Geez was I a pouf._

"Your one to be talking. I thought you would have known all this by now. Shows how much you…" before the sentence was even finished the chaos demon was against the wall with a dagger to his throat from the side table.

"**Don't you ever say I didn't love her or care about her. She left me remember. Not the other way around. If you had stuck around awhile you would have seen all the bloody shit I went through to get her back."** He let the demon down and backed off a bit. I went to all sorts of trouble. I actually took the side of a human, the Slayer to get her back. Do you know what that is like? No you wouldn't." Spike sighed. "Well that's all I wanted. I would have left if you hadn't have pissed me off. Oh and speaking of the Slayer you might want to keep in tonight."

"And why is that?" the demon questioned.

"Because she is on patrol tonight. Now I'm not one to defend her, and she hates me. She could care less if I died from tripping over my shoelaces and landing on a pencil on the floor, and sure she would be a little disappointed it wasn't her, but as long as I was dead she would be happy…"

"What is the point of this endless babble?" the demon cut him off.

"The point is the Slayer could care as much about me as she does a plastic bag, but I'm really upset."

"So. I thought she hates you."

"Let me finish before I really flip you shit. Now I'm very upset, therefore Xander is upset. Do you remember what happens when a slayerette is unhappy? Buffy gets…"

"Unhappy." Yeah huh. Thanks I'll watch out."

"Good. Have a nice evening." Spike mocked and walked out.

_I was right I never should have gone there. I got my damn answers and now I'm regretting it like I regret pig's blood. I hate to think what was going through her head, 'I wonder if the stars saw this coming. Bad stars you should have told me. Now I have to leave.' Something to that effect probably. I just didn't know she could be that reckless. Oh the pain she must have had. And the cross. That was truly evil. Oh if I ever get my hands on the vamp…that still makes no sense…like I could ever find the right one anyway. And what was with my open book. He would never spill info like that. Well pain, and love, makes you do funny things. I would know._

Once again he found himself at his target too quickly. He opens the door to find Xander on the couch watching television. Xander looked up from the football game he was watching.

"are you feeling better?" he asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine you don't need to be all careful and cautious with me. I'm just kinda tired." He walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. He laid down trying to get rid of the headache that had firmly planted itself into his head. It felt like it was not about to go away quickly. Before he had a chance to focus on the pain he was dead asleep. (no pun intended) Xander walked slowly into the bedroom to find Spike asleep in all his clothing, half of his body dangling off the bed, but the sleeping form didn't seem to care.

_He really wiped himself out today. Damn. I wish he had told me something. Then maybe I would know how to fix it. Oh well. I'll just kiss him and tell him the toaster is broken._

Xander then went about the slow process of carefully removing Spike's clothing down to his black silk boxers, then undressed himself. He fixed Spike's body over the bed before crawling in next to him. He too fell asleep quickly.

 Instinctively the two found each other in their subconscious adn adjusted their bodies to fit into each others for the rest of the night.


	4. Confrontations

**_Note: _**_I think this is coming along really well. I'm sorry for it being so slow. I will try to put up a few, like 2 or 3 chapters at a time. I know it can be annoying to come back every day or so to find either none or only one chapter. Anyway at least tell me how I'm doing. I'm getting a little discouraged, and I know that after a while you will stop reading the notes so I have to tell you now. Tell me what you think or I will stop and leave it unfinished._

The next day the two men walked into the Magic Box hand in hand still a bit depressed, if not more so, but generally in a better mood. The light buzz that they heard right before walking in instantly disappeared with the presence of the couple. Spike gave everyone an annoyed look

Look at the things. They're trying to be all sad and sympathetic. Like I care now. They're just trying to save arses from getting in trouble for blaming me. Yeah well they can just shove it. I don't need their pity, or guilt. They should have thought about that before they shoved my history in my face. So ha.

The two walked further into the room and both sat on the couch before looking to Giles. Xander was about to ask him what they were there for, but Giles just nodded his head to the table in front of the boys. Xander slowly opened up the first book in the rather large pile. _Learning How your New Chaos Demon Thinks. _Bingo. The gang still didn't know why Dru was dead. Just that she was. Neither did he now that he thought about it.  _I bet Spike knows. I should ask him later, although he probably doesn't want to talk about it. I don't blame him, and what if he doesn't know. Then I'm just making it all worse. I can him out of the corner of my eye. He is all tense and pissy. I don't blame him for that either. Everyone is acting like the world has fell and it was their entire fault. They probably feel guilty for blaming him. Or at least Buffy. She looks like she just hit a kitten. Haha. Right. Spike a little kitten? Maybe with me, but with Buffy he would be nothing short of wolverine. Nope. I don't care how close we are, she deserves everything Spike gives her._

_She's gonna get what she deserves, and I'll be damned if I let Xander stop me. _

_The tension in this room is building rather quickly. I do hope none of them pops. That would not be good in the slightest. No. No popping on my new carpet._

"Oh sod it all. Will you stupid poufs stop looking at me like I just died? I've been there. Done that. Knock it off. I don't need your sympathy, and I don't care how upset you are. I'm fine now lets get to work, and put away those bloody looks of shock and depression."

_Way to go Spike. Finally now we can get some work done. _

_Ha. Their all looking at me like I just popped the worlds biggest balloon in history cause he didn't like the color. Well at least they all seem to be back to hating him with a passion. Not so much Willow or Tara. Willow looks amused and happy, but Tara looks shocked as shit. Poor thing. She has been with a few years now, and she is still so jumpy, and shy. _

"I was not sympathizing. I feel genuinely sad for the loss of Druscilla." Buffy barely choked out the quickly formed lie to keep her pride.

"Shove it Slayer!"

"Buffy, be nice!"

"Buffy do try to show some sort of semblance!"

"Yeah right! You? Care about Druscilla. Ha!"

The comments all came at once in tandem. Spike, Willow, Giles, and finally Dawn.

"Buffy." This was Dawn again. "I've heard the way you talked about Dru. You could never like her, she sounds like a real bitch. No offense Spike.

"She was crazy actually, but I guess she had a bitchy streak in her." Then just to attack Buffy Spike added, "I never noticed till Angel came back and started wicked thoughts in her head. Did he do that to you to Slayer, put evil thoughts in your head while you were sleeping?"

"Shut up Spike." Buffy whispered.

"You'd never notice, but she would talk in her sleep about it. Killing, and drinking blood. I would hear her."

"Shut up Spike." Buffy yelled this time.

"And then Angel would come back the next day, and do it all over again.

Buffy jumped off of the chair she was on, and lunged at Spike. She pushed him right over the back of the sofa. They wrestled for a few seconds before she was on top, pinning him to the floor.

"Go ahead Slayer. Do it. I know you want to." Spike taunted her.

"There is nothing to do. I got you pinned Spike. I'm dominating you. That alone is enough to make me happy."

"Yeah and I'm sure the stake in your left sleeve isn't even in your mind right now.

"You know nothing about my mind." She growled. "You know nothing about me at all."

"Buffy. Come on. Back off." Xander was warning her. He didn't want this to be going down now.

"Oh yeah. Then tell me how I know you are just itching to dig that stake into my heart. To kill me through. And how come I you won't do, not because of Xander, or Willow, or even yourself, but because I hit a nerve and you won't let anyone know I found a weakness in you strong enough to drive you to kill." Buffy was lost for words. He had just reached into the deepest recesses of her mind and pulled out the most hidden thoughts in it. "That's what Angel is to you isn't he? A weakness, and you're so stubborn you won't let anyone see, and it would hurt your pride to know that you let it affect you." Buffy was dumbfounded. So much that she hadn't noticed that her grip was very slowly loosening. Not much, but enough for Spike to anticipate, and then easily break free and flip her over. He was on top of her now. Her arms were over her head, pinned to the floor by his strong wrists. She was shocked as shit. "I didn't let you dominate me. I let you believe you had one over a weakness, only to find that just at the thought your strength crumpled under it and you lost control. No matter who was on the bottom at first I was the dominator, because if found your weakness and I played on it. That makes you the weak one. Because you let me." And with that said he let go of her arms. She practically threw him off of her. She was crying now. She flung herself back on her chair and buried her nose back in the book until she calmed a bit. It took a bit, but eventually the room got back to its calm yet slightly tense state. Willow looked torn. She looked as if she wanted to comfort Buffy, but didn't know if she should, or if she did, how. Buffy had deserved every bit of what Spike threw at her. She looked ready to bite anyone who came within a mile of her anyway. Giles just stood there rubbing his glasses on his shirt while skimming a few pages of his book on the counter. Dawn wasn't even there. She was ready to run about when Spike said about the stake, and was gone by the time Spike had flipped Buffy over. Tara had consequently gone after to calm her down. Now about 20 minutes after the initial confrontation she was back, shy and a little jumpy. Tara was unusually calm. She had fixed a problem. She looked almost happy, but that disappeared when she saw the array of frowns, and tears around the room.

Right at that point Xander decided he needed to get out of there. Just on his own. He realized some books at home he could use as an excuse. For once he was the one taking off, although not as abruptly and with out reason.

 "Hey. I just realized that I forgot some stuff at home. I'm gonna pop by and pick them up quick." Xander stood up and straightened his shirt hem.

"What is it your popping back for?" Spike asked pulling Xander back down next to him. "We just got here about 45 minutes ago." He wrapped his arm around Xander's shoulder daring him to get up and leave him alone with all the wackos in the room. 

"Just some books.  It looks like we are trying to find out the reason for why this demon is killing. When I get back we can look a little bit, and then we can leave if you want. Ok?"

"Yeah sure. Fine." Spike looked a little miffed. 

"Oh come on. It's only for a half an hour, and then, like I said, we can go home, and maybe have a nice little talk." Xander lifted his eyebrows implying the soon to come probing questions of last nights encounters. _He would have found out sooner or later. Might as well be sooner. Don't want to spend more time in this bleedin' shop than needed._

"Alright go. Don't be long." Then he lowered his voice. "These people are enough to drive me to drink." Xander held back a peel of laughter. He kissed Spike on the cheek, purposely avoiding the vampire's lips for fear of being pulled back down, and never leaving. He stood up, flattened his shirt again, and walked out of the shop. 

The group just stared out the door after him. This wasn't going to be any fun. Xander was the link that held them together. You don't just think that Buffy just tolerated Spike cause he was there and wouldn't go away do you? There were several occasions where he literally had to pull them apart with the help of Willow and Giles. 

The physical fights had stopped as soon as Buffy had lost her control and accidentally given an arm full of stake. It went right through the poor witches small bicep, and it bled like hell, but it was nothing a little magic, herbs, and some chicken soup couldn't cure. Buffy on the other hand was not so well off. Everyone was against her for a long time. A good few months. It was then that it started to get better between her and the vampire. He also felt the guilt. Driving Buffy to the stake. But then all was forgiven, the group got back to normal, and normal meant doing the normal stuff they had avoided. 

With everyone against Buffy, she had only Giles to help with the demon world, as was his responsibility. When the group got back to cahoots Buffy and Spike were at each other's throats again only with words and obscene gestures this time. They hadn't showed a pinch of physical violence in about 7 months until tonight. They were all immersed in their work or at least looked like it to the untrained eye. Most of them were lost in their thoughts. 

_Well that gave slutty quite a shock. Ha. I made the poor twit cry. Well she deserved it. It's nothing that no one else would have brought up if they had my guts._

_How could he? He went after me. He got into my head and played me like a friggin' puppet. He zoned in on my weaknesses, and he played off of them. No ones ever done that before not like this._

_This is not good. This can't start again. Some one is bound to get hurt, and the fighting, and the separating, and the no contact. Willow and Tara won't let me anywhere near Buffy or Spike again._

_There is no way Xander only went out for books. He hates research. He hates books. I don't think he even has books. He never even knew where is schoolbooks were let alone ones that he might actually own. I know Spike might have some books, but what would Xander care about them?_

_Oh this is so wrong. What if someone gets hurt again? This could mess us all up. We just fixed our problems for the most part. _

_*********************************************************************_

_Ok. Thank god I'm out of there. Whew. I thought that place was going to blow up. I just needed some space. I guess I'm going to have to actually go get those books though. Maybe run a few errands. I'll just grab a few of the good ones. Willow will be the only one to know what is going on, maybe Spike if he caught it, and knowing him he did. I don't really give a damn about the books, but I just had to get away from all of the tension._

Xander walked down the dark street. It was around 7:30, maybe a little bit later. It was the bad time of night, but the street was well lit by the street lamps. He had a few stakes if anything got out of control. He walked farther down the street, and then turned left onto one of the main roads. He walked up to Willie's bar, and opened the door. He walked up to the bar where he quickly bought some more blood to stock up the fridge at home. Then he walked out. Out. Out. Out. 

*********************************************************************

The gang was still at the magic box. A good bit of time had passed. It was now 10 o'clock. Xander had been gone a good few hours.

_He really must have had a lot on his mind. It shouldn't take so long to get those books. What if the others pick up on it and look for him. He needs space, not people stepping into it._

_There is something wrong. I can feel it. I don't know what it is. It's just a chill; much unlike the kind I am used to, creeping around my body in a never-ending pattern. It starts at my neck, and then moves around and down my spine, encircles my waist, then goes back up to my neck and starting the cycle all over again.  It just keeps going in circles, this chill, this cold. I know something is wrong, but I don't know what._

"What is taking him so long? The boy lives about 15 minutes away by car. It shouldn't take 2 ½ hours. Those must be some books he can't find."

"I think I know the ones he's looking for. They're mine actually." Spike was trying to buy some time. He didn't know what for. The boy probably just fell asleep or something, but he didn't want to take a chance of slutty interrupting his nap, if that was what it was.

"Oh really? Which ones would that be?" Giles was curious about any books Spike might that he did not.

"Oh just some demonology stuff. You know rights, reeds, basic history, lifestyles, among other things it also has, shall we say, in depth reviews of each individual demons psyche. Those are harder to come by for you white hats. They are strictly demon books. Mainly used for training minions, and such." 

"Oh. Well. Yes I do see how those could come in handy. Umm. Why would you say it is taking Xander so long?" Giles was once again cleaning his glasses. He was getting exhausted quickly as the night wore on.

"Well you see watcher. We don't research, and when we do it is here. We never use our books, because we never need them, there for we have no idea where they are. Hidden somewhere probably. Whelp probably fell asleep looking for them." Spike added a funny snort for good measure.

"Yes well can you blame him? I think we should all settle in and come back in a day or so. The killings have gone down since all the vamps are dead or have been smart enough to leave. The rest I figure are hiding. I don't see an immediate threat. Spike why don't you go home and get Alexander to sleep. I doubt he made it to a bed if he did, in any case, fall asleep."

And so they did. They all went home to go to their peace. Spike too went straight home. He wanted to know desperately what had happened to his partner.

He had just opened the door and walked in when he found Xander asleep on the floor in front of the TV, but eh TV. wasn't on. Sighing Spike walked over to the man and gently picked him up. He slowly carried Xander into their bedroom and placed him on the bed. He slowly went through the difficult process of stripping him without waking him up. There was something different about Xander now though. It wasn't there before he left, and it was very faint, but it was there. He couldn't pin point what it was. It was, though, an underlying scent on the boy, and one, which he could not find the source of. It was not unpleasant, just different, and unfamiliar to any one the scents that Spike had learned to associate with Xander. He quickly let the thought drift pout of his mind. He now had Xander down to his boxers. He too got in bed leaning across Xander to turn out the light, and then he found it, and it was nothing like he had ever thought would happen.

_Wow. How long have I been asleep? I still feel kinda drowsy, but what does the clock say? Hmm 11:00. I must have been out for a few hours. Wait…how did I get in bed. Where is Spike? He must have come home by now, and why is…holy fuck!_

Xander had indeed found Spike. The vampire was on his one side near his neck sporting a full game face, fangs bared. Xander had never seen this from Spike. At least not the Spike that didn't want to kill him. Supposedly. He quickly moved to the other end of the bed.

"What the fuck? Spike what the hell are you doing?" Xander half yelled, half squeaked.

"Come here Xander." Spike said indicating where he wanted Xander by pointing next to himself.

"Are you nuts? No way."

"Why Xander? I won't hurt you."

"Sure. I wake up not knowing how I got into bed and I look around to see you in full fang mode at my neck. Forgive me if I'm cautious." He stayed at the end of the bed. He didn't move farther. He felt okay for now. He just sat there breathing deep for several minutes, and in turn Spike just sat there watching him for any movement he might make toward him. None. Xander wouldn't move even an inch closer, but Spike noted that he wasn't moving away either.

_Calm down you stupid oaf. You just scared the bloody hell out of him. He's not gonna come near you like this. I need to learn control._

_Is he safe? I think I should just stay here till I find out. What the hell is this all about? I don't remember anything unusual. _

They again sat there for a few minutes, both waiting for one to do something, although they weren't sure what yet. 

Spike was the first to make a move. He slowly calmed down enough to shift back to normal. He again just sat there breathing for a short while. He looked at Xander. 

"Come here Xander. I'm perfectly fine." Spike bit his thumb as if to make a point. Looking skeptical Xander slowly moved back. Not all the way just back to where he had woken up. Spike had moved a little after Xander freaked to sort of chase him, but thought better of it and sat down.

"Are you call now?" he asked.

"Uhh. I think so?" Xander tried.

"Are you freak if I do this?" 

"Do what?" 

"Simple question. You don't need to know the details in order to answer this." 

_Oh I get it. It's a trust issue. If I trust him I say yes. If not I say no and he sulks when I'm not looking. Got it._

"Yeah. Go ahead." Taking the answer Spike pulled Xander closer, and into his lap and wrapped his arms around Xander's waist. Xander relaxed a bit. _Is that it? No danger in this. I am so stupid. _And with out warning Spike tilted Xander's head to the side exposing his neck, and Spike once again returned to game face. Unable to move Xander sat even more still fearing what might be coming. Spike had never been like this. Never even teased about it. Not that he had a problem with the drinking blood; it was just that Spike was acting like a hunter again. Not the pleasure biting usually associated with mates, but raw, painful, life sucking, hunting. Spike did not hold on to him though. He let go just a few seconds after he vamped out again. He did nothing. He waited for Xander to move away in fright. Xander not really shocked that Spike didn't go for him, but not expecting such a change in direction stayed where he was. Even more he snuggled into Spike's chest trying to coax the vamp into a better mood? Was it a mood, direction, idea, favor? Xander didn't know what, but the vampire seemed to be relaxing at the thought of Xander enjoying where he was.

"Have you been anywhere tonight luv?" Spike asked rubbing Xander's arms.

"Just looking for the books."

"No really. I know you didn't come to look for books. You needed to get away from the tension, but did you go anywhere?"

"Just Willie's."

"Oh. For blood?"

"Yeah. I got a little lightheaded after that. I can't remember much of what happened, but I vaguely remember coming back to lie down. Don't remember coming in here though."

"I brought you in. you're probably still sleepy. Go back to sleep." Spike was back to normal. 

"Spike what is up with you tonight? First you go all open book with Buffy and now this."

"I'll tell you in the morning. Get some sleep." He laid Xander down and covered him up. The boy didn't protest a bit and was out in five minutes flat. Now he had work to do. He got up and reached for his duster. He was once again headed for the door. He was getting used to leaving this place in a rush.

**_Note:_**_ hmm. Big mystery huh. You wanna know what the heck is up with spike don't ya? Well this is just the first twist. There are two main ones. This is the first. Not a bad start huh? Let me know what you think. This is where things start to pick up._


	5. Evil Doings

Chapter Five 

He was getting used to this. Leaving in a rush, leaving Xander behind to do his own thing. He knew it had to make people wonder, or at least get pissed off. Still Spike had his reasons. He knew no extent of his anger. Did people try to piss him off? Did they try to defy him? Knowing exactly where he was going Spike traced Xander's steps of the night in an attempt to find the cause of what had set him off. Once again he found himself in front of Willie's bar. He casually walked in. the place was pretty full. The tables and booths were all filled, and most of the stools at the bar were occupied. Looking around, Spike spotted Willie and stalked over to him. 

"So have you seen anything weird today Willie?"

"Spike! What are you doing here?"

"Asking a question obviously. So have you?"

"What kind of weird would that be?" Willie was nervous. Spike made him nervous. The bartender's temperature was quickly rising, and he was edging away from Spike slowly.

"How about I rephrase the question. Did a tall teen come in here earlier? One of the Slayer's friends?" he leaned against the bar. He saw that Willie was discreetly trying to skulk away, but let him.

"As a matter of fact. It was the tall one? About 19, and dark hair?"

"That would be the very one."

"Yeah I saw him come in here around 8:00. Ordered a few sets of blood, mixed, and left."

"And did you see him leave with anyone?"

"No. What's with the 3rd degree Spike?"

"Never mind that. Was he around anyone?"

"No. He talked briefly to a customer about his age before leaving nothing unusual, just weather stuff."

"Thanks. Did you know the fella?"

"Sort of. He's a regular. He lives over by the high school. He's young, but he's a nice enough guy.

"Anyone else?"

"No." Spike didn't even bother to say anything, he just walked out.  He walked for a bit before making a straight line for the high school. Something about the whole situation quirked him. 

On the way there he bumped into a couple of drunken fledglings. He dusted them easy. He would have just ignored them, but they through him attitude acting all superior and just pissed him off.

He hit another vamp by the high school. This one was a little more difficult. He was weird. He seemed to be a bit more trained, and was about 23 years old human time. It startled Spike that a stranger that not so much as looked at him irked him that way.  He eventually killed this one as well. Satisfied that he had found what he was looking for, although he didn't really know what he was looking for, Spike headed home. He wanted to be by his pet, and he couldn't for the life of him come up with a good reason as to why he had stormed out. Well he could, but he wasn't sure if he had fixed the problem even a bit, although it was a good possibility.

After getting ready for bed, Spike scuttled into his spot behind Xander. He fell asleep quickly enough for all the thoughts that were plaguing his head.

Xander woke up first the next morning as usual. The two tried to share the same sleep cycles, but even after a lot of organizing it still couldn't compare with Xander's need for daylight to wake him up, and Spike's 120 some years of routine sleeping at that particular time. He slowly and carefully pulled Spike's arm from around his waist and made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth. While he was surveying his hair he felt two arms circle once again around him.

"Your up early."

"So are you."

"Not that early. It's 9:00. Early, but not so much as to make it late."

"Whatever." Spike just kissed the back of Xander's neck.

"So are you going to explain last night or do I have to drag it out of ya?"

"Can I show you something? I'm surprised you hadn't noticed it yet."

"Yeah sure." He looked into the mirror, but all he saw was his own reflection staring back at him, and the shower curtain behind him. He watched perplexed as Spike tilted his head to the side. He gasped, throwing his hands to his neck and surveying the damage. There they were. They were faint, but Xander could distinctly make out the two marks in his neck that could be nothing but puncture holes made by very sharp teeth. You would think in his trip last night he would remember that. He didn't even recall seeing anyone.

"So they look slightly familiar?"

"Only from my nightmares. I can't even remember meeting anyone last night."

"But you must have. I acme in last night, and something was… different, a scent I think I go to get you ready for bed, and here they were, only much more swollen, and a little more red."

"Explanation received loud and clear, but how do I get rid of them?"

"Oh they will go a way. Probably won't even leave a mark." 

"ANY ONE HOME?" shit. That was Buffy.

"I'll go check it out." Xander left the bathroom and made his way to the living room. Buffy and Willow were standing there with the door open. 

"Xander! We just came by to see if you were okay. I mean…you didn't come back last night, and we just thought we would stop by to make sure you were…well… ok." Willow shut he door and gave him a hug.

"Yeah. So what happened?" Buffy inquired.

"Oh I just got sleepy and passed out here in the living room. I'm fine. Sorry to worry you."

"That's fine, we just didn't know what happened." The three spent a few minutes on the couch just talking and catching Xander up on the boring details of the previous night. It was really very dull.

"Slayer? Reds?" what are you doing here?" Spike was in the room now fully dressed in black jeans and a tank top. 

"Just wanted to check up on our little Alex here."

"Don't call me that."

"Oh give it up. Anyway we just wanted to make sure he was all… **what the fuck is this**?"  Buffy had spotted the marks on Xander's neck and was very graciously flipping out. In about 3 seconds flat she once more had Spike up against a wall, the stake usually in her sleeve now firmly planted to Spike's skin.

"Hey watch the shirt." 

"Xander. You were bit? You let him bite you?" Willow asked incredulously. The situation was getting out of hand, and fast. 

"I seem to remember a certain vampire getting a certain warning. Not a big one, and easy to remember. **Do not fucking bite."**

"Whoa Buffy hold on a second. This isn't what it seems."

"It looks to me as if bleach boy here got hungry last night, and paid a little trip to the Xan Mart."

"Hold on a second Slayer. I didn't bite anyone."

"Right and that is why there are a few strategically placed hole sin Xander's neck."

"Back off you ditz. I didn't bite him."

"He's telling the truth Buffy. These are from before he got home." 

"You are such a bad liar Xander." Willow was on the couch just watching the whole procession.

"No. You see. I got bit last night. Spike flipped out worse than you. Saw the marks while I was sleeping, and totally wigged. I woke up and thought he was going to bite me. Scared the demon right outta me."

"What do you mean?" Buffy knew what it meant. It mean she was wrong, but she was paying innocent for all she was worth to catch herself."

"Yeah. I flipped, and worse than you so back off."

"Oh. Sorry." She mumbled. "So where is the little beastie that did this?"

"Already took care of it."

"Oh. So there is nothing to kill, no one to defend, just me looking dumb at the end.

"Pretty much." Spike sneered. Willow had removed herself from the couch and was unceremoniously checking Xander's marks.

"I think he is telling the truth. These don't look like Spike's at all Buffy."

"What? How can you tell?" 

"Well having been… involved with the details around his biting, "Willow was careful what she said so she didn't strike a nerve, "this is too sloppy. Not very deep, and not Spike's work at all. He's a very clean biter. This is all over the place. I'd say they were going for insult rather than injury." So the case was closed. Everyone was a bit tense, but the problem was gone, and all were understood. The two girls said goodbye and left rather quickly.

"Hey at least he stood up for him." Willow pointed out.

"Yeah so." Buffy was grumpy as hell. That was so embarrassing.

"Hey, he may do it all the time, but that doesn't make it easy for Spike to kill demons so freely."

"I guess you have a point, but Willow didn't you jump even a little at the thought of Xander getting bit by Spike before we found out what happened?"

"Actually no."

"**What?"**

"Well…it's the chip thing, even if it was Spike I don't think he would have gone through all the pain just to bite Xander of all people, which makes it possible that if it was Spike's fault then Xander wanted it." She made a valid point.

"That's ridiculous. Xander would never do that." 

"Yeah. I guess. Xander doesn't seem like one for blood exchange, or giving for that matter." Willow on the other hand already knew a little secret. They did do the whole blood thing. They were just very careful about it. No bites, and just small cuts so in small places where no one would notice.


	6. Old Friends, New dust, and Unhappy Decis...

Chapter Six 

 The group once again convened at Gile's house. The objective this time was to examine Xander farther. Xander didn't see the big deal, but Willow and everyone else, even Spike though he wouldn't admit it, wanted to make sure everything checked out ok. 

Buffy was out blowing off some major built up steam. She was out with Riley kicking ass as if her super Slayer strength would be gone in an hour, and she had to kill as many demons as humanly, or slayerly, possible. 

Tara was once again in her own little world reading, but this time it was a novel and not a textbook. She seemed very content for once. Willow was poking and prodding Xander like one would a bug to see if it was alive. He obviously was because whenever she did it too hard it set off a chain reaction. He would yelp. "Ouch!" Tara would jump about a mile high, and Spike would growl and say, "watch it." Willow would then tell Tara to calm down, and give Spike an, "oh please. Like I would hurt him." Stare. Then they would go back to what they were doing, and the whole thing would start over. Giles was in a parculiar position. He was just at the counter by the kitchen reading the newspaper and looking on the others amusingly. It amazed him how they could all handle themselves. At one point he was the backbone of the group, telling them what needed to be done and how to do it. It made him proud, in a weird way, to know they didn't want or need his help, and hardly noticed he was there.

"Well other than some very minor blood loss. He is fine."

"It took you an hour of needles and poking to get that?" Xander dazed. He began to think she was just having fun.

"Pretty much." She answered and left it at that walking over to Tara. Spike got up and grabbed his duster.

"You're not leaving again are you?" Xander whined. "That is all you have been doing lately. Sleeping, eating, leaving, fighting, coming back, sleeping, eating fighting. It's a vicious cycle and I hate it."

"Sorry pet, but I need to get out. I'm thinking that this vamp I killed the other night might not be alone."

"Why do you think that?" ooh. Tara. She spoke.

"Well if this is sloppy, then it was probably a fledgling. I don't really see how a fledgling could take down Xander without a bit of help."

"Good reasoning, but can't you wait a bit."

"I really can't. It might be gone by the time I get there. I don't know when I'll be back though. Shouldn't be that long, but it might be longer than you think." He kissed Xander very quick. A little too quick for Xander's tastes, but he just turned around and headed out the door.

"I really wish he would talk to me. You know… tell me what's up."

"Well he just did. Didn't he?" Giles asked.

"Yeah, but at is about as much information as he's given me lately. He always tells me after he gets back, and this is like the third time this week."

Spike stalked back to the high school and just waited around looking for something that might help him. He hears footsteps not too long after. He quickly turns around and pins his trailer to the ground.

"Hey Spike. Good to know you haven't lost your touch."

"Carl? What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were still in London with that girl Christine you decided to shack up with." He got to his feet to help up his old friend.

"I was till about a month ago. She died." 

"Oh what?

"Old age."

"Oh."

"Well not really. She was only 49, but she wasn't as good as she was at 16."

"I get the point. I never liked her. Too bossy. Don't know why you stayed with her."

"She was good in bed." Spike laughed.

"Yeah that's what I would want. A bitch who tells me what to do everyday, and in bed."

"Yeah well she's gone now. So how about you. I thought you never left the house without Dru." Oh sour note there.

"Uh she died not too long ago. Left to die on a cross at sunrise down in Brazil."

"Ouch sorry man."

"S'ok. I hadn't seen her for a while. We broke up. Bint left me for a bloody chaos demon."

"How did you take it?"

"Not well. Kidnapped one of the Slayer's friends and made her do a love spell to bring her back, but changed my mind at the last minute and chased her, but she wouldn't give."

"Wow. That is something I never thought you would say."

"Yeah. I got over her though. A while ago. Been just sticking around here. You know marking my territory."

"Oh. I see. Then can I give you a bit of advice?"

"Shoot."

"I had a really nice piece the other night. Best neck I ever had."

"Oh really. Tell me about them."

"I don't usually remember the details but let me see…you want to look for a tall, brunette. That's about all I can remember." This was getting eerie. "And the fact that he was one of the Slayer's buddies was an extras little bit of happiness for my ego." Whoa. That hit Spike like a brick. So he had killed the wrong guy, and this was the real bitch. One of his close friends. He couldn't blame him. He had no idea about the chip, and if he had told Spike that before he would have gone straight to the boy. But still this was his Xander and the vampire would pay, dearly. Spike took it on himself to give a bit of information himself. He walked behind the vampire an whispered in his ear. 

"Describe this taste."

"Well I think it is about as close to Slayer's blood as you'll get, not that I've had any, but there was more. A sort of darkness to it." The vampire stumbled trying to find the words that could describe such an essence. He thought back on all the blood exchanges he and Xander had done to avoid the terror that was Buffy.

"Do you think that could be maybe because it was mine?"

"What?" spike took the confusion as the chance to strike. He once again pinned the vampire to the ground with his hands twisted behind his back with one hand, and a stake to his heart in the other. Then he repeated himself.

"I said maybe because it was mine. You haven't been messing in things that you shouldn't have been have you?" reason clicked into Carl's head, and he suddenly became very afraid. He had clearly made the worst mistake of his undead life, and he knew the penalty for going after a master vampires mate. Especially Spike's

"Look Spike. If had had any idea…" Spike cut him off with a slap to the face, but the vamp kept going.

"It was just a bite. Not much. I hardly took anything." Another slap, only this time a punch.

"But you see you did take something, of mine. You should know better."

"I had no idea."

"Yeah and your nose just said, 'go for it. Spike won't care.'"

"I thought you had just bitten him, nothing more."

"Liar." Another punch. "If I had don't you think there would be bite marks you stupid fuck? You should have kept away even if there were." And then spike pushed the stake through the vampires heart as if he were erasing a line on paper because exactly 3 seconds later he was on the ground covered in dust. Brushing himself off, he stood up, and grabbed his stake off the ground and walked back in the direction he had came.

This was very unlike Spike. Sure he was gone for hours on end, but never days without telling Xander. Spike had left the night before form gile's house, and had still not come back. Xander was starting to wonder if he should go look for him, but thought better. He should just wait. He did everything to pass the time, visit people, watch tv, even cook, but the time ticked by so slowly. Eventually, 9:30 Xander got sick of waiting and went to bed to make the time pass faster. He crawled into bed, but he couldn't sleep. Finally he did, but it was light, and very restless, with him waking up every 20 minutes or so form noises that cold have been a door opening. 

He awoke the next morning much more tired than when he had gone to bed, since he wasn't even tired when he did go to bed. He did all his morning routines and went out into the living room to find Spike watching TV with a bowl of cereal. He was laughing and having a great old time.

"Nice to see you're in a good mood."

"Oh. Morning pet. How'd you sleep?"

"Not very well. You should have come to bed."

"Would have been useless. I just got home about an hour ago." He said it never taking his eyes off the set. He said it like it was no big deal. It probably wasn't. Xander grabbed a cereal bar and sat down next to him.

"How was the patrolling? Catch anything?"

"Yep. Turns out I killed the wrong vamp, but I got the right one this time. Idiot practically confessed. Which reminds me. We need to talk." He suddenly got very serious. He turned the TV off and pulled himself closer to Xander. "Some things are gonna have to change. We can't do this anymore."

**_Note: _**_oh am I evil or what. Let me know what you think and I'll keep them coming._


	7. Heart Breakers

Chapter 7 

_What the heck is he talking about? _Xander pulled his head back a little to get a better look at Spike's face. One look was all it took. Xander was almost scared about how serious Spike was being; yet he couldn't mean what he thought he meant. 

"Wha…what…do you …mean." Xander tried to speak. "Rephrase the phrase please."

"What is there to rephrase? It means just that. There are some things that need to change. We can't just keep going on this way Xander. It isn't safe anymore." 

"What part about it isn't safe?"

"The whole thing. You have vampires coming after you. Not the normal kind you get when patrolling, but you specifically. This is the first time, but probably not the last. It has to stop. Or at least for a little while, just till I can set some stuff straight, make it fool proof." He sat back against the seat obvious relief going across his face at having got that out of his system.

"You're trying to make our relationship fool proof? Why does that sound wrong?"

"Xander…it's not the end of the world.

"Yeah maybe not for you. I thought what we had meant something. Since when could you talk about us so casually?"

"I'm not talking about it cas… come to think of it you're not doing much better luv." He crossed his arms and looked at Xander accusingly. "Since when do you talk about 'us' in past tense?"

"Since you decided to break up with me!"

"When the bloody hell did you hear me saying that I wanted to break up with you?" he looked at Xander like he had gone barmy. 

"Well think about everything you just said exactly how you said it and the maybe you'll…hey? You're not breaking up with me?"

"No you stupid git. Although now that I think about it did make it sounded rather like I was dumping you. I'm so sorry." It was horrible but he was trying really hard not to giggle like a little girl. It was funny after all. Just one big misunderstanding. Spike just let go. He was laughing so hard and Xander just looked at him like he was some sort of loony. Xander pouted for a few moments and too began to laugh. It was funny. He had to admit that. It was funny. Yes. But soon the laughter died down and was followed by a calm yet eerie silence.

"So you're not breaking up with me?"

"Course not pet…but like I said some things do have to change, but I already said that didn't I?"

"Yeah well…what did you have in mind?"

"The whole blood thing…has to stop."

"Spike that's a little hard…I mean…you are a vampire. That is kinda…blood eating kinda species remember?" Spike looked at Xander sadly. Xander was gonna hate this. Xander saw the look Spike was giving him and it pissed him off to no end. He jumped off the couch like whatever Spike was thinking would ware off on him like some sort of virus. He threw his arms up in disgust. "What? No fucking way. That can't be the cause of this. We've been doing it forever. I'm not giving that up cause some stupid vamp that didn't even know who I was wanted a midnight snack. No way. He was new. He didn't know any better and he paid for it. I'm not compromising our sex life for that." There was no way he was giving up blood exchange. Sure it sounds yucky and only something Spike would like, but it made the whole thing better. He crossed his arms in front of him. They were getting tired. Spike got up and walked around Xander. He started to massage his shoulders to calm Xander down.

"Just for a little while till things clean up around here, and those stupid vamps get the idea of who's boss." Xander pulled out of his grasp.

"Am I whispering? It's our sex life. Not changing that for anything, or anyone, alive or dead."

"Oh come on do you really feel like getting nibbled on by something other than me?"

"Of coarse not, but I think you are majorly overreacting." Ironically Xander was pacing.

"I'm not overreacting pet. Actually I think you are. Look. You're pacing like a rabbit. Nothing is even here to make you nervous. Look at me. I'm sitting down talking perfectly normal." And true to his word Spike was again on the couch. He patted the seat next to him inviting Xander to calm down. When he didn't he got up and pulled Xander over, forcing him down. Despite the tension Xander did start to relax. "See. We're okay. We're calm. Now as I was saying. It is only for a little while to make sure. Can never be too careful, and you should know that especially."

"But it is our sex life. It's personal, and no one needs to notice or care, or react to what we do with it."

"I know. Don't you think this pisses me off to? I mean. I am the vampire here." He chuckled softly. He was after all, and Xander was being a bigger baby at this than he was.

"Did I mention it was our sex life?"

"Two or three times pet."

"Our **fantastic** sex life to be exact."

"Yes I know that. But I'm sure we can find other ways to keep ourselves occupied." He leaned over and kissed Xander on the lips. It was gentle, but full of longing. Xander accepted it greedily, letting his tongue flick over Spike's lips to gain entry. Spike moaned and complied.  Xander was yanked back from this by his thoughts. He quickly pulled his mouth away. Clearly upsetting Spike who attempted to get back Xander's focus. Xander just got up out of his seat again and went back to standing with his arms crossed.

"That's besides the point. The point is that there is no point to the point you are trying to make." Spike took a second to connect these words in his head before getting them straight.

"I just want to be on the safe side."

"The hell with that. If anything happens then we deal with it. I love you Spike but you can be way too protective." Xander turned around and began to walk away. He wasn't sure where to so he went to the kitchen.

"You call making sure you don't get sucked on again being too protective, well then you're just…just…just…" he was yelling after Xander not bothering to follow him.

"Just what?"

"Nothing. You are just too sought after."

"Is that a bad thing?" Xander came back into the room. He leaned against the wall. Spike's tone lowered. He had begun to yell very quickly. Now he was just being Spike.

"No. Actually it is quite flattering most of the time, "but he couldn't hold onto it and his voice went back up, "but when it is among the demon population that means that you're either gonna be killed, eaten sucked on, or fucked, and I'm sorry if I have a problem with that." He thought for a second, and decided he might as well. He grabbed his duster and headed for the door. Xander didn't look surprised, but he wasn't able to suppress the pang of hurt he felt every time Spike walked out. The door slammed and Xander sat on the sofa to try and calm down. They had never really fought. It was quite amazing. They say every couple fights, and that it's how they work out their aggressions and making sure they don't get bottled up. The thing was, neither of them stayed bottled long and they always seemed to share the same concern so there was nothing to fight about. Nothing bottled. You couldn't fight over something you agreed on unless you really tried. He lay on the couch and tried desperately to fall asleep. The sooner he did, then the sooner the pain would go away. It shocked him how much this stupid fight about something that seemed stupid could effect him so much, but it did, and to him it was a big deal. This was their life. He had said it was their sex life he was upset about but really it wasn't. This was their life, and it shouldn't be affected at all if something happened. He tried to sleep, and tried to numb the pain, and it took a while, but the sleep came, and with it was not the numbness, or happiness he longed for, but a restless sleep filled with everything he wish he would have said. He wasn't sure if he could fix this now. The ending had seemed so final, even over something this small. It wouldn't shock him if what turned out to be a misunderstanding in the beginning finally came to pass, and Spike would walked out that door one too many times and never come back.


	8. First Time for Everything, Including Cha...

Chapter 8 

Spike was sitting on the front steps of their apartment smoking a cigarette. Another one. It was his fifth one since he walked out. He hadn't been out that long, about 1 hour and a half or so. And he wasn't even smoking for the nicotine. It was physically impossible for him to get hooked, but like with most mortals the drug did work as a very nice depressant and calmed him down, but it took a lot of calming this one, and he was pretty much lighting up one after another. 

He was better now, and slowly winding down. His mind numbing pain had settled to anger, and then to guilt, and finally confusion. Why had he flipped out like that? Why did he assume it was a blood exchange that was the cause of this problem? What was the problem? One stupid vamp had made a bad judgment, and they had to change everything. Xander was right, but he shouldn't blame Spike for being worried, and then the question he had been pushing out of his head for 30 minutes finally pushed it's way through, why didn't Xander come after him. That was why he had stayed on the steps. He knew if it was a normal problem like before Xander would let him go and blow it off with some good old fashioned blood letting, but even through all of their fights, of which amounted to 2, three after this one, Spike had walked off, and Xander had grabbed his arm and pulled him right back. He went as far as to tying him to a chair, but in his unbeating heart Spike knew he didn't want to walked, because he let Xander do it. He let him pull him back, and tie him up, and talk ration to him, strength was not a matter, and he could have easily left if he really wanted to, but he never did. 

And now he was sitting on the steps in front of his house where he had left, or tried to, and no one pulled him back. It broke his heart. What did he have left if the one he could always count on to slap sense into him lost the will to hit? Slowly he made a resolve and crushed his almost finished cigarette on the pavement next to him. He stood up and walked right back into the house. He was ready to make a whole big scene when he saw Xander on the sofa, asleep. His heart softens. _Shit. Now I really have to apologize. This is what I am brought to. A year and a half with a mortal and he has be begging forgiveness for caring. For anything._ He leaned over in an attempt to pick his love up, but Xander sighed and batted away his hands. 

"Go to bed Spike." He said half heartedly before quickly dosing off again.

"You have to come to bed Alex. You need sleep." Xander's eyes shot open and he lifted his head a little.

"What do you think I'm trying to do? And don't try to suck up, and sweet talk yourself back into my graces." _What is he up to? Does he really think he can call me Alex and everything will be better? I think not. It is going to take so much more than that, or at least a better and sincere attempt._

"I'm not trying to…please Xan come to bed."

"Oh so it's back huh. You get shot down and it's back to Xan? Hmmph." He closed his eyes again and tried to block out Spike's voice.

"There is just no pleasing you is there?"

"It's not hard if you don't try to do stupid things." Xander retorted. 

"Look. I'm not trying to start anything or be…stupid. I'm just saying we both need to sleep."

"Which I am currently working on if you haven't noticed." It hurt Xander so much to say such cruel tings to Spike, but he knew it was the only thing he could do. If he didn't. If he was ignored that something was wrong so would Spike and they wouldn't never solve it, and if he was too soft Spike would think that there wasn't anything really wrong and again blow it off. This just could not be one of those times.

"Look. Just come to the bedroom. You'll get a bad neck out here, and before-" Xander was about to cut him off. "Before you so I don't care or something of the sort…I do. And you know that even if you are pissed off. Now just come to bed. Please." He held out his hand to help Xander and to his relief Xander took it, but let go as soon as he had his balance. They walked the distance up the stairs and into the bedroom in regrettable silence. Being just as quiet they got ready for bed and climbed into it. Both on opposites sides, but Xander was facing away while Spike was staring at his back. In an attempt to try and start to apologize Spike moves over and wraps himself around Xander, who promptly turns around and stares at him they just looked at each other for a few seconds, it couldn't have been more than 15. Then just as quickly Xander pushed against Spike's chest pushing him away, and turning around again. Spike inched over to Xander again and whispered in his ear, "you can't push me away Alex. Sooner or later you're going to explode, and things will be shit. You know what happens when you shut people out. Just remember that." And Spike backed off. Not much but enough so that Xander had the space he needed and silently asked for, but not far enough away that Spike wasn't there is he changed his mind.

***************************************************************************

Morning came, and with it the sun. Xander opened his eyes to a very dim room do to the lack of windows. Last night was horrible. All he could think about was what spike had told him before backing off, which Xander appreciated. It let him know that at least Spike was in tune to what he had needed at the time, but what he needed now was comfort, but since Spike was still asleep, and didn't seem to be getting up any time soon, Xander was left with the only to go out. Yet he couldn't bring himself to leave the bed just yet, spike was till in the same pose Xander assumed he had fallen asleep in, facing Xander, but a little closer than when they had fallen asleep. Reflex. They were so used to being close that their bodies refused to believe that the night before should have been any different. He watched Spike for a while. For so long that he looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 11:00 and he had woken up at 9:30. He had gotten so lost in his thoughts that he just lost track of time. Sadness hitting him again he once again yearned for a comfort that wasn't there even if it had woken up in the next 30 seconds. Making up his mind Xander threw on some clothing, not even bothering to shower before writing a short note to Spike, and going to the one place where he could really feel better. He didn't know why the note. It was just a reflex he figured. Even Spike left notes before leaving if Xander didn't physically see him walking out. It wasn't anything big. It was short, and to the point.

_Spike-_

_I went out for a bit. I'll be back soon. I'll be out for the next few hours. I should be home by 3:30-4:00 at the latest._

Love, Xander 

He didn't say what time he left. He just left the word to assure Spike that he still cared.

********************************************************************

"So let me get this straight. You are ignoring and shunning him for caring too much, and trying to keep you form getting sucked to death?" Willow tried to reason.

"Ahh. You're only hearing his side. That's not it. I love him for that. It's the fact that he is letting one incident, which might just be coincidental, rule over out lives. Well not rule, but change what we do. It shouldn't affect us at all. At least not in that way." okay now he was calm he could see how he might have blown this out of proportion, but his point was legitimate.

"Xander I see your point, but is it really worth all the trouble it's causing?"

"Yes. It is. He has to see that some things just aren't…well you know."

"Yeah they aren't meant to be tampered with because of one small thing. Big change from a small problem is unbalanced." Willow managed to pit into words what he could not.

"He cares Xander."

"Yeah a little too much." Xander spat. He crossed his arms and flopped down on the bed.

"Xander." Willow was stunned. She had never seen so much of a fuss out of Xander about something so small. Figure it would be Spike to bring it out, but this could be good. It would keep him from hiding his emotions behind his humor.

"Yeah I know. I know he cares, but is it all worth it?" he calmed. "What am I saying of course it is? He just doesn't treat the situation the way it should." This confused Willow. She had never known Spike to do anything but take things seriously and realistically. If he didn't it often ended in disaster. 

"I mean. It has gotten better. Not work it out better, just…realization better. I think we both know we overreacted, but we have to stand out ground. But him, he just tried to act like he could make it all better, by making me feel better. I think it was his attempt at an apology." Xander scratched his forehead. 

"Good possibility. He's never been familiar with the being at fault thing. Tell me about it." This was intriguing. It was like an inside look at the Spike none of them ever knew enough about to predict.

"Like he did everything in his power to get into bed." Willow gave him a funny look.

"He tried to cheer you up and apologize with sex?"

"No. He just tried to get me into bed. I had fallen asleep on the couch and he was about to carry me in when we started to fight again, and he wouldn't give up till I took his hand and went into the bedroom. He just let me do my thing. Then he tried to get me to stay close to him, and for a minute I almost gave in, but then I pushed him away, and then…"

"Then what?"

"He did the best thing he could have done at the time."

"And what was that?" 

"He backed off. He gave me my space."

"I think you just solved your own problem." Why don't you go home now?"

"Good idea." He gave Willow a hug, and then another one before leaving to get back in his car.

*********************************************************************

Spike was awake now. He was lying on the sofa with an icepack on his head to numb it. He just liked the feeling even if it didn't help. The pain that was there before the numbness helped keep him from thinking of much else. He heard a far away knocking at the door. It kept going no matter how much he ignored it.

"Bloody hell if you're gonna make al that racket you might as well come in." he yelled before shutting his eyes waiting to hear who it was.

"Spike? Where's Xander? And what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm trying to freeze the bloody chip into submission. Why do you care Slayer? Xander's not here. He went out. Now leave me alone." 

"Against my better judgment I'm going to ask what your problem is because you tried to freeze that thing 3 years ago and it didn't work." She sat don on a chair. "Spill vampire."

"Fine. If it will get you to leave me alone. Xander and me got into a fight last night, and to make a long story short…" and he went about telling Buffy of the previous nights events. "… So here I am with ice on my head to try and numb the pain of thinking about it. Happy now."

"That could be the sweetest, yet most stupid thing I've ever heard anyone fight about." Buffy had listened intently and was leaning on her elbows on her knees in awe.

"If it makes you feel better Buffy, he shot down every attempt I made."

"Yeah I got that part. You're doing it wrong." She stated matter of factly. "As much I don't think I should do this I'm going to tell you. You have to just come out and apologize. Suck it up and lose some pride. He'll love you forever for it. If he doesn't already. Anyway I don't have time to play counselor. I'm gone. When Xander gets home tell him I'll call later." And she walked out the door with out a second glance. She walked down the steps and bumped into Xander who had just gotten out of his car.

"Hey Buffy. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Looking for you. All though I saw Spike." She grimaced like it hurt to think about him.

"Uhh. How bad is it?" he asked afraid to find out.

"Well he made a comment about freezing his chip into submission when I came in. he yelled it actually."

"Wait. Was it a pack of blood, or an ice pack?"

"An ice pack, but what difference doe sit make. Either way it is way weird or way creepy."

"Well he does it with the blood cause it comes out of the fridge and is the one thing that is colder that him. He does that in the summer, and the ice pack only when he is majorly stressed. Helps block out the psychological pain with physical. That is really rare. Did he say anything about why?"

"Yep he spilled the whole story."

"Oh. It was pretty bad, but I think now that we've had a chance to…"

"He is so upset Xander. This is like practically killing him."

"I was gonna say we were taking it better, but he is taking it much worse. He was calm last night, and I don't blame him. I really shot him down. I almost feel bad."

"Look. Go easy on him. He is trying to get some guts and shove his pride down the pot to apologize. Master vampires never do that so don't take it for granted. He's not used to the being sorry thing. He's used to always being right and getting his way. Fix this Xander." She walked off with out waiting for his answer. He just shakes his head and goes into the unlocked house. He heads straight for the kitchen-passing Spike on the way who is just standing against the wall. Once finished Xander walks towards the living room, but is stopped mid stride by Spike who has grabbed his arm. He looks like he wants to say something and cocks his head from side to side not knowing how to start. Getting the point Xander leans in and kisses him gently on the lips, before letting go. 

"Me too." He says and kisses spike again. Spike lets go of his arm, and pulls him over to the sofa. He turns on the TV, but both are still so exhausted from lack of **decent** sleep that the doze once more snuggled together. The way it was meant to be.


	9. Love Bites

**_Note:   _**_now this chapter was so much fun to write, you don't know how good it feels to take a nice long break from a chapter that wracked your brain to write. I'm talking about # 8. That was a doosy. Pus I have pharyngitis, so I have plenty of time on my hands. This was so much fun. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry it took so long to get here. Enjoy._

Chapter 9

They were all taking a night off. They all had spent a lot of time focusing on this stupid vengeance demon, and felt they all deserved a night to relax. 

They were all hanging at the bronze in a large circular booth. Even after all that time the place was still a safe haven for the group. From the beginning of high school, college, and all of the things they had endured during and after. 

As I said they were all in the large booth, each lost in their own world with their respective counter parts. It's amazing how they could be together yet pay attention to only one other person. 

"Now Tara. That spell you were talking about. I didn't hear you right. Did you say it called for wolfs bane or monkshood?"

"You are so silly Willow. You know they are the same thing."

"Just checking."

"So Riley. Any hint at to what you would be getting me for my birthday?"

"Not a chance Buffy."

"And why not?"

"One…it's a surprise. Two…something bad always happens on your birthday."

"So. If you tell me now we can foresee the evil, and get rid of it."

"Nice try."

"Uh huh. Did it work?"

"Not a chance Buffy."

"But Riley…"

They made a rather loud group. Anyone looking at them would think three things. Insane. Energetic. Happy. Anyone could see this was their place with their friends, in a place where there were great memories. You could see three couples. Each defined the era of the year. The heterosexual boy and girl, two women, and two men. The two women were anxiously talking about something of great debate to both of them obviously. The girl was nagging her boyfriend about something. And the last couple…they were the quietist, and the most obvious. One had hair like a raven. The other's was as white as snow, well almost. Well not wanting to sound liker a bad replay of snow white let's move on.

"You look absolutely gorgeous tonight Xan-pet?"

"I wish I could say the same, but that would be an understatement. I'm not one to mince words."

"No you're not are you?" he pressed his lips to Xander's in a rough kiss. They didn't care that they were in public. They were really getting into it. Less than a minute into it Spike gained dominance, like he usually did. He pulled his arm out from behind Xander's back where it had been and wrapping it around the man's waist pulled Xander into his lap. 

"Aww. Tara look at them. They're all lovey dovey, and…stuff… that goes with…kissing." Willow guessed.

"Actually Willow. They look more like they're all fuck me, screw me, rather than lovey dovey, but yeah it's cute."

"Tara!"

"What. You say it all the time."

"But that's me. Not you. You're good, and sweet and…not a potty mouth." So they continued talking about Tara's newly found oral toilet. Xander and Spike are still going at it. 

"Should we care that everyone is staring at us?" Xander asked between kisses.

"We never did before why should we start now?"

"Just incase we get sited for indecent exposure."

"Since when is it indecent exposure to grope my boyfriend in public." Spike asked. Xander just shrugged from his spot on top of Spike.

"Well then shut up." Spike demanded.

"Riley …Riley…are you even paying attention to me…I wish you people would…" The turning of her head by Riley shut up Buffy. It now pointed to the couple on the other side of the booth, who were kissing, groping, and grinding. 

"Eww. You guys. Get a room."

"No thanks. We like this one very much. Thanks anyway Slayer." He pulled Xander back to his mouth to plunder his mouth again. The boy taste like a combination of bloody marys, and chocolate. Spike couldn't get enough.  And he didn't want to. He wanted just enough to satiate his appetite, yet enough to save some for later. [[Oh the hell with it]] and he ravaged Xander's mouth twice as rough, eliciting a groin from the younger man. He was perfectly happy. He had his pet straddling him for the whole world to and he was sucking on said pet's tongue. He had no reason not to be.

"Ok Spike. Still need to breath. How about we go over the bar where it's not as…hot." Xander got off of Spike's lap and pulls on the vamp's hand. He too stood up. Willow snapped out of her conversation with Tara just long enough to realize that the couple was moving.

"Spike. Come here. I want to talk to you quick." Spike looked at Xander and Xander nodded before pointing at where he was going to be at the bar. Spike followed him with his eyes, only being knocked out of it by Willow snapping her fingers in his face.

"Right then make it snappy reds. I got me a very large piece of  "umm" to get back to." Spike made a noise like a guy makes when a hot girl in a short skirt passes by.

"Ok then. Tell me. What's the demon count here tonight?" he gave her a funny look.

"Uh out of the three hundred here, and not including myself, and the whelp…I'd say about 87." He answered ticking off people on his fingers.

"Yeah well I'd be careful. Obviously you're not the only one to think that Xander is a nice treat."

"Elaborate ducks." Spike crossed his arms.

"I'm talking 15 girls 23 guys, and 3 bartenders. All of whom I assume can't possibly be human." She nudged him as if to say, 'know what I mean?'

"Oh I get your drift, and with the bite…and the moodiness…no problem." And he headed off. Willow pulled him back by the arm.

"And what do you mean you and the whelp?" she hissed.

"Huh?"

"I quote, 'out of the three hundred here, and not including myself, and the whelp'. What are you talking about? Xander's not a demon." He voice dropped a notch. "Is he?" spike laughed at the suggestion. 

"Well not technically love, but you sleep with him on certain nights and THEN try to tell me he's not a demon." Willow blushed as Spike pulled his arm away and walked over to his 'demon.' 

"Too much information, and stated way to obviously." She muttered. 

Spike walked quickly walked, okay strutted over to where Xander was at the bar. He thought for a moment about what Willow said, and now that he had the chance to pay attention he could tell that his little pet was the fancy of many in the room. And she was right. Almost every single one was a demon, or vamp, or beastie of some sort. Xander was already babbling about something stupid. Spike wasn't paying attention. He was watching something a bit more feverish go down on the other side of the club. His eye was on a certain vampire, whom's eye was on a certain Xander that belonged to him. Not a very smart vampire either. He watched as said vampire latched his gaze onto Xander and made his way rather quickly across the room. 

"Oh no you don't." Spike whispered, he let lose a small growl that was so soft and low that not even Xander, who was right next to him, could hear. He moved his eyes directly into the vamp's line of vision, pulling his attention away from Xander for a few moments. Confusion and then fear swept across the vampire's grim face. Spike simply nodded his head, and lusciously, yet deliberately licked a line on Xander from collarbone to ear, never breaking eye contact. Getting the idea the vamp turned around, and started to walk, when he thought he was out of Spike's line of vision he ran from the club. Spike still saw it. [[Oh yeah. I still got it. Guess he'll think twice before he does that again.]]

"Spike what are you doing." Xander snapped Spike out of his thoughts. Of course the boy was oblivious to his popularity tonight.

"Nothing pet. Just making a point."

"To what…shut me up."

"Have I told you how totally fuckable you look tonight?"

"Not in those exact words…"

"Well let's get you home so I can change that, and show you just why." He pulled Xander's drink out of his hands, and practically dragged him out the door, merely waving to the others when they passed by.

"Where are they going?" Buffy asked puzzled.

"Buffy. I know you're the Slayer, but you must have left a very sheltered childhood." Willow said sipping casually at her drink.

**_Note:_**_ see it was fun to write. I'll have more soon. Very slashy, slashy goodness defiantly on the way. I must admit I have kept it out mainly because I am still honing my slashing abilities, but I have confidence in their improvement._


	10. NOTICE

**_Note:_**_ okay guys here is the deal. I know that a lot of people review when they first start to read. Then they ignore the notes cause they get so enthralled with the story then don't care. The thing is. I need reviews. I need e-mail. I need to know if you really like it. I don't want to write a masterpiece if no one reads it, and I don't want to keep on going if it is bad. If it's good I need encouragement. If not I need advice._

            Another thing. I don't have a counter. I don't care if what you give me is short. I just need to know you're reading. Then I can keep going. I just need a count of how many people read it. I have a few reviews. I'm depressed if that is all the people I got reading when others have hundreds.

            So here is the deal. I won't post until I get more reviews to satisfy myself. I won't say how many or I'll have 3 people giving me 50 reviews. When I'm happy I will post again. Just know I'll keep writing till then, and I will put up the completed chapters when I'm satisfied. So there is a reward. 

_            This is for your benefit. And if I keep getting this I'll stop posting again, and put this back up till I get my audience. When I'm happy I will take it down so as not to disturb the flow of the writing._

_            I'm not a bitch. I just like to know I'm doing something that people enjoy. If they don't care or enjoy it I might as well stop. I have more story lines too people. This isn't all I got. I have my own personal muse. Her name is calliope. Although she is the wrong one. I get it from her and the others. _

_Angela_


End file.
